wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huckleberry Pie Bear
'Huckleberry Pie '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's friends and main characters in the series. He joins the group in Season 3. BioEdit Socially awkward but well-meaning, Huckleberry found himself in Berry Bitty City after his Pup-Mobile broke down and got stuck in the mud. He decided to stick around after befriending the Berry Girls and gave them their brand new puppies. AppearanceEdit Huckleberry is fair-skinned with short, slightly messy light caramel-colored hair and matching eyes with an orange tint. He wears a dark blue top with a huckleberry design with green sleeves striped with white. His denim pants are pale brown, while his dark blue sneakers are accented in white and green. PersonalityEdit Energetic like his puppies - Huckleberry is always game to have some fun. He is very friendly, but lacks experience socially, since he is only used to interacting with hyper dogs, who genuinely seem to enjoy his company and like to play with him. He learns how to just be himself over his time spent with the girls and he shows his true personality; an eager young man who likes trying new things and is thoughtful towards the feelings of others. Huckleberry bonded well with Blueberry, due to his interest in the Patty Persimmon books and enjoyment for mystery. While he seems clumsy, he is actually pretty smart. Despite being surrounded by girls, Huckleberry doesn't seem to mind their girly activities and is non-judgmental. He enjoys his time with them and cares deeply for everyone. He can be pretty goofy but he will do whatever he can to support or help a berry friend in need. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Huck lives in Berry Big City where he is starting a dog shelter. He often takes pups on the road in his pet adoption van to help them get adopted all over the countryside. He is instantly liked by everyone in Berry Bitty City and ends up becoming best friends with Blueberry, with whom he shares a love of mysteries and mystery-writing. TalentsEdit Huckleberry seems to have natural skills when it comes to animals and writing, of both the musical and novel variety. He and Blueberry become friends when they find that they both love Patty Persimmon. RelationshipsEdit * Strawberry - Huckleberry met Strawberry first and befriended her fairly quick. They get along very well. Whenever Huck has difficulties, Strawberry sometimes advises him. * Blueberry - Huckleberry has bonded with Blueberry the most out of all the berry girls. But this is because she was the first to realize his behavior and their common interests. He is said to be equal with Blueberry in terms of personality, interest, fruit design, and color scheme. There are vague hints of romance between them. * Cherry - Huckleberry has spent a bit of time with Cherry and has bonded with her due to his desire to improve his creativity. * Plum - Huckleberry befriended Plum when Blueberry asked him to be Prince Charming in their play. Plum helps him dance. She also asked him to write a play with Blueberry because she trusts him. * Tom Tom - Huckleberry's pet dog whom he loves deeply. They both have stage fright in "Doggie Dance No-Show". * Orange Blossom, Raspberry Torte, Lemon Meringue, Apple Dumplin and the Grapes twins: Huck has barely interacted with them, or not at all. QuotesEdit * "Aw, mud pies!" * "Hey, that's what Patty Persimmon always says." * "Aw muffin crumbs!" * "Uh... Café's closing lunch so I better get over there as fast as I can?" * "Come on Tom Tom, I've been saved by... nail polish." * "Tom Tom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you do something you didn't want to do. Will you forgive me, boy?" Appearance Edit * All of Season 3, thus except: * Snowberry and the Seven Berrykins * The Berry Big Relay Race * The Berry Best Treasure * All Dogs Allowed * Doggie Dance No-Show (special guest only, Season 4) (last debut with Tom Tom). TriviaEdit * Huckleberry has appeared the least of the new main characters, possibly as a result of his job requiring him to travel and take care of animals, or simply a lack of interest in what the girls are doing due to being a male. In Season 4 he made only one major appearance. * He is one of the only characters on the series who does not have a voice on MLP and a G4 accent at all. The actor Aidan is known for his work on other films and television shows than MLP. * He is the first main character who does not live within Berry Bitty City, or move into it. * He is the second Berry member to be a dedicated fan of Patty Persimmon, following Blueberry. * He is the only human boy that appears in Berry Bitty City. * His name is based on Huckleberry Finn. But unlike the 80s version, he lacks the personality. * He is the second character, following Plum, who suffers from stage fright ("Berryella and Prince Charming"). ** Plum has gotten over her stage fright quite quickly; Huck, apparently, has not, judging by his daydream on "Doggie Dance No-Show". * He was made an honorary member of the Society of Extraordinary Engineers in the episode The Berry Lucky Day. GalleryEdit Huckleberry Pie/ Image Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters with Brown Hair as Wigs Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Brown Eyes Category:Just Desserts Pets Category:FullSize Doll as Pets